


Patience

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen and Jared have a plan to help Misha become their dom again.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Patience

Jensen and Jared were laughing as they stepped into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind them. They paused, catching each other around the waist and leaning in so that they could exchange quick kisses. They grinned at each other, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Turning they walked deeper into the room.

“Mish?” Jensen called.

“In here,” the voice came back.

They found him over by the window, sitting cross-legged on a yoga mat. They could tell from his posture that he was meditating.

“You should have come with us, man,” Jensen said. “It was a blast.”

“Bars have never really been my thing,” Misha said.

Jensen and Jared exchanged a look. Misha still hadn’t been himself. He was still very much withdrawn, avoiding going out. He was spending time with them, sure, but he wasn’t entirely there. Vicki had assured them that he was getting better but that he still had doubts about himself. Danneel had told them to give Misha time. Genevieve had said to keep inviting him to things so that he felt included.

Jensen sighed, running his hands down his thighs. They were going to have to do something, that much was clear. It had been ages since they had done any scenes and Jensen was really starting to miss it. He missed being at Misha’s mercy. He missed giving up his control. Heck, he missed being bound or trussed up, unable to move.

Walking over to his favourite bondage chair he dropped to sit in it, resting his hands on the arm rests. “You know, I miss this. It’s been ages since we used it.”

“Yeah, it has.” Jared joined him, standing by his side. “You always look so pretty in it.”

“Not that you usually get to see,” Jensen reminded him.

“Not that either of us get to see,” Jared added.

“You know what,” Jensen said, sliding out of it and pulling his shirt over his head. “I’m going to strip, and you’re going to tie me down.”

“What? Me?” Jared stared at him. “I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can.” Jensen tossed his clothes and shoes into a pile. “Can’t be that hard, can it?”

Jared swallowed, eyes darting toward Misha for help. Misha had his back to them, but Jensen knew that he was probably listening. Jensen glanced at the chair, narrowing his eyes as he bit his lip. It needed something more. A thought popped into his head and he headed for their supplies cupboard, opening it and scanning the contents. Finding what he wanted he pulled it out.

“Dude, really?” Jared said, huffing with laughter. “You can’t help yourself, can you?”

“What? I like it.” Jensen set the vibrating dildo and its remote down on the chair, then retrieved the lube. “So do you want to open me up or should I do it myself?”

“I’ll help,” Jared said, taking the lube from him.

Jensen knelt on the chair with his back to Jared. He wiggled his behind, getting another laugh from Jared and a hard slap on the skin. The slap went straight to Jensen’s cock. He waited. Soon enough he felt Jared’s slick fingers pressing up into him, one breaching him to the second knuckle as Jensen let out a long breath, breathing through it.

“You enjoy this too much,” Jared breathed into his ear.

“It’s a fetish,” Jensen admitted. “Luckily I have you two to indulge me.”

“Yeah.” Jared sounded wistful, and Jensen knew what he was thinking.

Jensen glanced back over his shoulder toward where Misha was still meditating. The other man hadn’t moved. He still looked relaxed, which was a positive Jensen decided. Turning back around he focused on the feeling of Jared stroking the finger in and out of him, a second one soon joining it. Jensen moaned, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling.

“You look so pretty on my fingers,” Jared said. “And I could just kiss every single freckle on your skin.”

“You have,” Jensen reminded him. “You tried to count them once, remember?”

“I think we got to two hundred and something?” Jared said. “Before we lost count.”

“And that was just on my back,” Jensen said.

Jared leaned forward, peppering kisses over his skin, Jensen knowing he was kissing each freckle. “Maybe we should try again.”

“Not right now,” Jensen said. “Right now we need to get this dildo in me.”

“Have to finish opening you first,” Jared said. “How you going?”

“I’m good.” Jensen pressed back against him. “You can go three.”

“Okay.”

Jared pressed a third finger into him, Jensen relishing the slight burn. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. He rocked back against Jared’s hand, his own fingers twitching with the need to start stroking his own cock but resisting. He wouldn’t touch himself unless Misha told him to. Those were the rules, even if Misha was sitting out right now. Jensen willed Misha to come join them.

“How’s that?’ Jared asked, breaking Jensen of his thoughts.

“Good,” Jensen said.

“Think it’s enough?”

“One way to find out.”

Jensen picked up the dildo and handed it back to Jared. He heard Jared slick the toy up, then the head of it pressed against him. Jensen took several steadying breaths to relax his body, then nodded that he was ready. Jared breached him with the toy, slowly filling him up.

It wasn’t a small toy by any regards, but it wasn’t the biggest one they owned. It was still slightly bigger than Jared’s cock so it stretched him, Jensen moaning as he felt Jared push it all the way in. The toy was designed to press into all the right places, Jensen shifting and feeling it push against his prostate. Perfect.

“God that’s hot,” Jared breathed. “You just took it all.”

Jensen shifted so that he was sitting on the seat of the chair, holding the remote out to Jared. “I could have gone the big one but I decided to skip it this time.”

“You mean the dragon?” Jared asked. “Have we even used that yet?”

“I haven’t,” Jensen confirmed. “You haven’t. Misha has.”

“Of course Misha has,” Jared chuckled. “You might have the size kink but he can take anything.”

“I don’t have a size kink,” Jensen said.

“You really do.” Jared rested a hand on his thigh. “You like being stretched open.”

“That doesn’t make it a size kink,” Jensen said.

“Don’t make me turn the vibrator on,” Jared threatened.

“Not until you strap me in,” Jensen said.

“Yes, that.” Jared eyed the chair. “Behind your back or on the arms?”

Jensen considered, thinking about their options. He smirked. “Behind my back. That way it would be easier for you to ride me.”

“Yeah?” Jared perked up. “Nice.”

They adjusted the chair, folding down the arms. Jensen put his arms behind the chair, Jared moving around the back and working the straps. Jensen frowned as he felt Jared wrapping them around his wrists.

“No, that doesn’t feel right.”

“I’m doing it the ways it’s supposed to be done,” Jared said. “It’s not that hard.”

“If it’s not hard then why aren’t you doing it right?”

“Just shut up and let me do this,” Jared said, pulling at the straps.

Jensen pulled at his bonds. “That’s too loose.”

“I’m trying, all right?’ Jared pulled them tighter. “Better?”

“It still doesn’t feel right.”

“Oh for fucks sake!” They both looked up at Misha’s exclamation, spotting him throwing himself to his feet. He stalked over to them, a scowl on his face. He pointed at Jared. “You start opening yourself up.” He walked behind the chair, Jared scrambling around to grab the bottle of lube. Misha pulled at the straps, undoing them and then redoing them. “You’re both impossible.”

Jensen smiled as his wrists were bound properly and tightly against the chair, giving him no room to move. He watched as Jared stripped off his clothing hastily, then picked up the bottle of lube to slick up his fingers. Misha pulled the strap around Jensen’s chest, binding his arms and body to the back of the chair.

Jared began to press fingers inside of himself, moaning. For his part Misha had moved to binding Jensen’s legs, Jensen feeling a sense of smug satisfaction as all his movements were restricted. He liked it when he was like this.

“Couldn’t help yourself, Misha?’ Jared asked.

“Shut up,” Misha ordered. “You’re both useless. I’ve taught you both how to do this. You should be able to do it by now.”

Yes, they should. Jensen bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. In matter of fact, they could when they really wanted to. But they had planned this when they were coming back to the apartment from the bar. Well, not this specifically, but they had decided to try and goad Misha into domming again. He was a natural at it and they were both missing it immensely.

By now both of his legs were strapped in, Jensen testing the bonds and finding that he couldn’t move. Jared was panting as he fingered himself, Misha standing up and walking toward him.

“Are you ready?” Misha asked.

“Yes,” Jared said. “What do you want me to do?”

“Sit on Jensen’s cock,” Misha said. “No moving once you’re there.”

Jared nodded, pulling his fingers out of himself and wiping them on a towel that they kept handy for this very reason. He crossed over to where Jensen was strapped down, straddling him. He slicked Jensen’s cock up with some clean lube, then gripped it and lowered himself down onto it.

“Fuck, Jens,” Jared breathed, taking it all the way in. “You feel so good.”

“Did I say you could talk?” Misha asked.

“No Misha,” Jared said, eyes wide.

Misha returned from where he had been at the supply cabinet, Jensen spotting the ball gag. Misha came to stand behind Jared. “Open up.”

Jared opened his mouth, Misha inserting the ball gag and strapping it to his head.

“This should keep you quiet,” Misha said.

He then took a piece of cloth from over his shoulder and began binding Jared’s eyes, blindfolding him. Jensen swallowed, feeling his breath quicken as he took in how helpless Jared looked. Jared always looked good when he was bound and gagged. He looked even better when he was strapped down, but he wasn’t right now.

Jensen had to fight from groaning as Jared squeezed down on him. Misha must have spotted it, because he spanked Jared hard.

“No squeezing,” Misha said.

Jared nodded, Jensen spotting his mouth pull back around the gag into a cheeky smile.

Misha stepped around Jensen, and before Jensen could react he felt a cloth being dragged around his head. He was blinded instantly, Misha tying the blindfold tight behind his head. He swallowed, his other senses heightening now that he had lost one. He could smell Jared due to how close he was, and he could hear the sound of Misha’s bare feet on the carpet as he walked around them. He was circling them, no doubt deciding what to do with them.

If it weren’t for his restraints Jensen would have lunged up when the dildo started vibrating inside of him. It was only on the lowest setting, but even then it pulsed against his prostate. He had to fight to keep from moaning, instead gulping at the air. Jared must have felt something to given the way he shifted against him.

Jared’s hands came to rest on Jensen’s shoulders, Jensen sensing that Misha had directed them there. Jared knew better than to move without permission. He heard the sound of skin sliding on skin, Jensen wondering just what Misha was doing to Jared. Jared groaned, his hips rolling slightly only to jump when Misha spanked him again.

“Jared,” Misha said. “I want you to touch Jensen’s chest.”

Jared did as he was told, hands sliding from Jensen’s shoulders and down over his chest. He explored every inch of exposed skin, tweaking his nipples as he passed over them. Jensen loved being touched like this, feeling his cock throb where it was buried deep inside of Jared’s tight heat.

“Enough,” Misha said. “Now touch your own.”

The hands on him vanished, Jensen hearing the slide of Jared’s fingers over his own skin. Jared moaned. He was never able to keep himself quiet, no matter how hard he tried. He was a lot better at it these days though. Jared could be extremely vocal when it came to sex. He hadn’t mastered the art of silent sex like Jensen and Misha had. Hence why Jensen and Misha could get away with quickies in their trailer while Jared couldn’t.

“Lower,” Misha ordered. “Touch your thighs.”

Jared’s weight shifted in Jensen’s lap as he began touching his thighs. Occasionally he would let his fingertips slide lower and brush over Jensen, no doubt trying to sneak the touches in when Misha wasn’t looking. Problem was Misha was always looking. Jensen prepared himself for another slap to Jared, but it didn’t come. Either Misha actually had missed it or he was simply allowing it this time. Most likely the latter.

“You may touch everything but your cock,” Misha said, voice coming from Jensen’s other side. Misha was clearly still circling them, watching.

Jensen could feel Jared’s thighs straining to keep still as he followed Misha’s directions. His weight was shifting as he slid his hands over himself, no doubt putting on a show for Misha. Jensen absently wondered if Misha was hard in his pants yet. No doubt he was trying to control himself the way he did. Jared liked to push his buttons though.

Jared moaned again, Jensen sensing his desperation. Jared was probably torn between wanting to touch himself and rock on Jensen’s cock. Jensen started when Jared’s large hands fell on him, sliding over skin. Waiting for a rebuke Jensen braced himself but it didn’t come. Clearly ‘everything’ included Jensen in Misha’s eyes.

“Start fucking yourself on Jensen’s cock,” Misha said, breaking the silence. “Slowly.”

Jensen had to swallow his groan. He didn’t want slow. Jared began to roll his hips, his lifting himself up and down on Jensen’s cock. His hands were back on Jensen’s shoulders for leverage, his pace maddening slow. Jensen needed more.

As if he had sensed him Jensen heard Misha step closer, then the vibrator inside him kicked up a notch. Jensen sucked in a breath, wanting to rock his hips but unable due to the bindings. He was trapped at the mercy of Jared’s slow movements and the vibrating dildo inside him, still set too low to really throw him.

Fingers slide into his hair, Jensen pressing into Misha’s touch. “Good boy, Jens,” Misha crooned.

Jensen preened. His silence was always rewarded. He ached when Misha’s fingers left his hair, desperately wanting them back. He heard the light footsteps as Misha walked around them again, no doubt admiring his handiwork.

“Harder,” Misha ordered Jared.

Jared began to slam himself down harder onto Jensen’s cock, still keeping the same pace. Jensen could feel Jared’s cock slapping against his stomach, dripping precum against him. He knew it had to be driving Jared mad not being able to touch himself. But that was something Misha liked doing to them – making them come undone without being touched.

Jensen could feel his orgasm growing within him. He swallowed hard, wondering if he should warn Misha. Between the vibrating dildo and Jared’s hard thrusts, plus the thrill he got from being bound, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Stop.”

Jared did. Jensen could hear him gasping against the ball gag, his thighs trembling. They sat in silence, Jared slowly catching his breath using the breathing techniques that Misha had taught them. Jensen took the opportunity to breathe as well, quashing his desire to come.

He heard Misha pick something up and come toward them. Then Jared’s hands were gone from his shoulders.

“Hands behind you back, Jare,” Misha said.

In his mind’s eye Jensen could see Misha binding Jared’s wrists behind his back. He felt it when Misha tested the strength of the bindings.

“Now,” Misha said, coming to stand beside them. “Continue using only your legs.”

Jared whined but did as told. Jensen felt a flash of pity for him, knowing how much Jared’s legs were going to be aching afterward. He didn’t have the leverage of his arms to help him anymore, meaning he had to use only his legs to bounce on Jensen’s cock. He also had to keep his balance, Jared leaning forward more which pushed his cock more against Jensen’s abs.

Jared was trembling hard now. Jensen absently wondered if the new angle meant that his cock was spearing into Jared’s prostate. What he did know is that with the extra pressure on his legs it meant that Jared was unintentionally clenching around him, causing Jensen to let his head drop back and gasp.

If that wasn’t enough, he felt the vibrator increase another click, rumbling hard against his prostate. He wanted so badly to cry out but he bit his lip instead, feeling the metallic taste of blood as he bit too hard. He almost wished he had a ball gag himself so that he had something to bite down on.

“Jensen, open your mouth.”

Jensen did as he was told, opening his mouth wide. He felt something slip between his teeth.

“Close.”

He closed his mouth, finding the piece of leather Misha kept around just for this purpose between his lips. He silently thanked Misha as he bit into it. No doubt Misha had seen how hard he was biting down on his lips and come to the rescue.

Fingers stroked through his hair for a moment before disappearing, Jensen missing them the moment they were gone. He hated how touch starved he felt right then, but at the same time felt a thrill from it. He felt something wet hit his chest, and knew that Jared probably was crying from the effort he was putting in. If he didn’t know how much Jared loved it he’d have said something.

“Faster,” Misha ordered.

Jared began bouncing faster in his lap, his body rippling around Jensen’s cock. It felt marvellous, doubly so when the vibration inside him increased another notch. Jensen was on cloud nine, riding the edge of his orgasm but trying to starve it off.

“Stop.”

Jared stopped dead, the vibration inside him dying.

“Breathe,” Misha said.

Jensen took the chance to catch his breath, forcing his arousal back down. He heard Jared whine again, and Jensen knew exactly what he meant. Misha was playing with them. They had started this out playing with Misha, but he was back in all his dominant glory. When this was over Jensen was going to pin him to the bed and kiss the air out of him in thanks.

He could hear Misha walking around them, his bare feet almost silent on the carpet. His gaze was hot on them, Jensen trying to track his movements. He felt the ghost of a touch across his shoulders, so light that it was barely there. He shivered, loving how Misha would do that. How he would touch them without laying a finger on them.

Swallowing, Jensen closed his eyes behind the blindfold. He counted out his breaths, feeling his heart rate slow. He nodded toward Misha when he was fully in control of himself. There was a long pause, Jensen knowing that Misha was waiting for a signal from Jared.

“Start again,” Misha said. “Slower.”

Jared started to move again, Jensen feeling the vibrator turn back on within him at its lowest setting. Misha was certainly intent on dragging this out. Jensen didn’t know how long he was going to string them on, bringing them to the very edge of orgasm and denying them. God Jensen loved it.

There was a large smear of precum against his abs now, left there by Jared’s weeping cock. Jared was trembling hard, but he kept up the pace. Jensen wondered how his legs were feeling. Misha knew how to give them a workout that was for sure.

“Faster,” Misha said, switching the vibrator up a setting.

Jensen wanted so badly to arch up, feeling the bindings cutting into his skin. He bit down on the leather as Jared bounced faster in his lap, his body seeming to spasm around Jensen. Jensen felt his arousal growing again, the heat pooling in his lower regions.

“Faster,” Misha said again.

The vibrator went up two settings this time, Jensen choking back a cry. Jared grunted, trying to do as Misha requested. His legs had to be burning by now, Jensen feeling how tight his thighs were against him. Jensen’s orgasm was coming on quick. He swallowed, wondering if this time Misha would let him come.

“Stop.”

Jared actually sobbed, Jensen feeling tears hit his chest. The vibrator stopped, Jared stilling in his lap and slumping forward slightly, his cock trapped between him and Jensen.

“Breathe,” Misha ordered.

Jared rocked his hips slightly, Jensen hearing Misha growl.

“I said stop, Jared.”

Jared stopped all movements, Jensen hearing him gasping around the ball gag. Jensen felt Jared jerk back, and could just imagine Misha with his hands in Jared’s hair pulling back.

“When I give an order you follow it,” Misha said. “Or do you need to be punished again?”

Jared whined, trying to say something around the ball gag.

“No talking,” Misha warned, seeming to let him go given the way Jared slumped back forward.

Jensen sensed Misha come up beside him, one hand resting on his shoulder while another smoothed down his hair. “Jensen here is being the perfect sub. Not a sound from him. Such a good boy.”

Jensen felt lips on the side of his face in a soft kiss on the cheek. He preened at the praise. He wanted to be a good sub for Misha. He wanted to be a perfect everything for Misha.

“Now start again,” Misha said, stepping away.

The vibrator came on again, once again at the lowest setting. Jared started moving again, rocking his hips more than he was rising and falling. Jensen knew he must be exhausted by now, but he didn’t want to disappoint Misha. He wondered if Misha had noticed.

“Faster,” Misha said, the vibrator going up two speeds.

Jensen was definitely going to give Jared a leg massage when this was over. He would do one leg while Misha did the other. Jared had to be hurting, even though Jensen knew he was strong. Jensen could feel his orgasm coming on quickly, faster than it had the previous two times. His heartrate thudded in his ears, his prostate practically tingling from the assault on it. He was so close.

“Stop.”

Now Jensen wanted to cry. He felt tears escaping his eyes as he heard Jared begging around the gag.

“Hush,” Misha said.

Jared went silent, his body shaking violently. Jensen could feel himself shaking now. He needed to come, and he needed to come yesterday. He bit down on the leather hard enough to make his teeth hurt. He focussed on his breathing, bringing his body back under control. When he was sure he had it he nodded, squeezing his eyes closed behind the blindfold.

“Again,” Misha said.

Jared started moving, the vibrator coming to life inside him. He bit back a whine, pressing his head back as he wanted so desperately to be able to thrust up into Jared’s heat, to be able to rock against the dildo inside him. They were both sweating heavily now, Jared dripping on him as he moved. Jared’s cock was still untouched between them, dragging over Jensen’s abs.

“Faster,” Misha ordered.

Jared whimpered but did as he was told. Jensen choked back a sob as the vibrator jumped three settings, his orgasm coming on faster than it had. He wasn’t going to last.

“Faster.”

Jared was bouncing in his lap now, clenching around him with every move. To make matters worse the vibrator clicked up another level. Jensen fought his orgasm as hard as he could.

“Come.”

It was like a dam had raptured, that word so sweet to Jensen’s ears. He couldn’t stop himself from screaming through clenched teeth as he came hard, bursting inside of Jared. Jared shouted around the gag, Jensen feeling his come splash up between them and catch him on the jaw. He didn’t know how long he came for but it felt like forever before he slumped into the chair, feeling completely drained.

Jared fell forward against him, his weight heavy. He was shaking badly, Jensen wanting nothing more than to be able to fold him up in his arms.

He felt pulling, knowing that Misha was undoing Jared’s bonds. He knew when he was free because two arms came around to wrap around his shoulders, Jared panting against his ear. He sensed and heard it when Misha removed the ball gag, then felt Jared’s weight being eased off him.

There was the sound of tumbling, something hitting the floor with a loud thud.

“Jared?” Misha’s voice sounded concerned. “Are you all right?”

“Give me a minute,” Jared replied breathlessly. “Free Jens.”

There was a brief pause before Jensen felt the straps around one arm release. The other arm soon followed, then his legs and body. Without anything to hold him up he slumped in the chair, resting his arms on his thighs as he trembled.

He sensed the lights in the room dimming. “You should be right now,” Misha saying.

Jensen pried the blindfold from his face, blinking at the light. He looked down, spotting Jared lying in a heap on the floor at his feet. “Jare?”

“I’m okay,” Jared said, looking up at him. “Just need a moment.”

Misha knelt beside him, a hand resting on the small of his back. “Did I push you too far?”

“No,” Jared shook his head, dropping his blindfold onto the floor. “You’re good. I needed that.”

Jensen eased himself out of the chair, pulling the dildo free and gripping the back of it as he found his legs. His whole body was shaking from exertion, so he could just imagine how Jared must feel given he had done all the hard work. He eased himself down onto the floor beside Jared.

“Hardest I’ve come in a while,” Jensen admitted.

“Yeah, me too,” Jared agreed. “That was some serious edging.”

Misha stood, heading into the bathroom and returning with a couple of wash clothes and towels. He handed them to them, then headed for the bed.

“Did you come?” Jensen called after him.

“Nope,” Misha replied.

“Do you want to?” Jared suggested.

“No,” Misha said as he returned.

Jensen glanced up, noting the tent in the front of Misha’s sweatpants. “You sure?”

“Yes.” Misha knelt beside them, taking the washcloth from Jared and beginning to wipe down his stomach. “I’m sure the two of you will find some creative way of getting back at me.”

Jensen and Jared exchanged a smirk. They always did.

“Don’t think I can’t see that,” Misha said, cleaning Jared up.

“We could always ask our wives,” Jensen said.

“I’d prefer you didn’t,” Misha said. He glanced between them. “So did your plan go the way you had hoped?”

“What plan?” Jared asked.

“Your plan to make me dom you again,” Misha said.

Jensen felt his face flush as he paused from cleaning Jared’s cum from himself. “You… knew?”

“It was kind of obvious,” Misha said. “You both know how to do the straps up on the chair. I made sure you do.”

“You knew yet you still did it?” Jared asked, watching him.

“You were irritating me,” Misha said. “Besides, when you fall off the horse…”

“You’re okay?” Jensen asked. “It wasn’t too soon?”

“I’m okay,” Misha said. “I enjoyed it.”

“Not enough to come.”

“I make a point of never coming when I’m domming,” Misha said. “It’s all about your pleasure, not mine.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t come,” Jared said. He reached out with one hand, pressing his fingers lightly to Misha’s jaw. “We want you to enjoy yourself to.”

“I do.” Misha smiled, leaning into his fingers. “Ever thought that maybe I get some enjoyment out of _not_ coming?”

“You are weird, man.” Jensen shook his head, towelling the sweat from his body. He pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. “We should head to bed.”

“I might need some help,” Jared said. “My legs are jello.”

“You’re _sure_ I didn’t push you too hard?” Misha said with concern.

“100%,” Jared said.

Misha stood, and between the two of them they managed to pull Jared to his feet. They slung his arms around their shoulders, easing him slowly across the room toward the bed. He fell facedown onto it, bouncing slightly as he stretched out.

“Leave some room for us,” Misha laughed.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Jensen told him.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

Jensen crawled onto the bed beside Jared, shoving his arm out of the way so that he could lie down. He sat back, watching as Misha stripped out of his clothes. Jensen admired his body, loving the way Misha’s muscles rippled as he moved. Misha crossed over to switch off the lights, leaving only the bedside lights he’d turned on earlier on.

He climbed into bed on the other side of Jared, slipping between the turned down sheets. Jensen and Misha grabbed Jared, pulling his almost dead weight up further on the bed until his head was on the pillows.

“Don’t help or anything, buddy,” Jensen said. “You weigh a ton. Too many sweets.”

“Fuck you, Jackles,” Jared muttered.

Misha retrieved the sheets, pulling them up over them all. Jensen helped him until they were all tucked in, Jared buried into his pillows between them.

“It’s good to have you back, Mish,” Jensen said as Misha switched the lights off.

“I wasn’t gone,” Misha replied. There was a pause. ‘I know what you mean though. It’s good to be back.”

“Love you.”

“You too.”

“Will you two stop being sappy and go to sleep,” Jared grumbled.

They laughed, curling into the blankets on either side of him. Jensen rested a hand on the small of Jared’s back, closing his eyes. It really was good to have things back to normal.

**END**


End file.
